


Please

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Claude is a horrible demon, Drabble, Feels, Forced Suicide, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Shippy, Short One Shot, THIS IS NOT A SEBACIEL FIC!!!, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, but then you already knew that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel loves Alois.  Alois loves Ciel.  Claude can't let anyone be happy.  Ciel says something to Sebsatian that he can never take back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

Ciel didn't make it to his bed.  He fell to his knees just inside the door.  The young earl dragged his hands through his hair,  _Why would I listen to him?_  Ciel looked down at his boots, still dusty from his mad rush to the Trancy manor.  He knocked his head back against the wall.   _What a fool I was to listen to Sebastian's advise, to try to tell Alois how I feel._ The young earl's mind couldn't stop replaying that moment, what Claude had done.  (At the time, Ciel had could not see through his own pain and anger to notice the pleading look Alois' sent him).

 

A knock caused the wooden door to vibrate beneath Ciel's head.

"My lord?" came Sebastian's voice.

"Leave me be!" shouted the young man.

"My lord, you-"

"How could you?!  I did as you said and it only hurt me more!  He wants Claude, not me!" Ciel screamed.

"Master, please-" Sebastian pleaded.

"No!  Just die already!  You should have died a thousand times by now, so  _die!"_

Sebastian fell silent for a moment, then he spoke, his voice thick, "Ciel, is that really what you want?"

"Yes!" Ciel listened for the sound of the demons breath, but he had gone.  The proud young earl broke down and cried.

 

Mey Rin looked up from where she had been polishing the banister.  Mister Sebastian stood at the top of his eyes red and his face wet with tears.   _But Mister Sebastian doesn't cry!_

As he past her, he whispered, "Good work."

Mey rin froze.   _When had Mister Sebastian ever said that to me?_

 

Sebastian walked through the kitchen to the garden door.  He glanced over at Baldroy, putting groceries away.

"Thank you."

The chef spun around, only to find an empty kitchen.

 

The sun shone brightly over Finny as he worked.

As the butler past, he waved merrily, "Hi Mister Sebastian!"

"Good day Finny.  Might you leave me alone for awhile, please?"

"Sure thing!" Finny smiled as he walked away.   _Mister Sebastian must be in a good mood, he was so polite!_

 

Ciel opened his door and slipped into the hallway.  He sighed, wiping his eyes, just as Mey Rin sprinted towards him.  He glasses were pushed up onto her forehead.

"Master, come quickly." she said, tearful.

"What is it?" asked Ciel.

The maid shook her head, "Just come."

She lead him though the kitchen where a sobbing Finny was comforted by a shaking Baldroy.  Into the garden, to just past a fountain.  Mey Rin pointed to the bench.  ciel walked faster, not noticing Mey Rin no longer followed.  When he recognized the dark form lying on the ground, he ran.  The young man fell to his knees besides the body of the man who had been his brother, his father, his friend for so many years.  Ciel pulled Sebastian's shoulder into his lap, cradling his raven head.  The demon's porcelain face looked almost peaceful.

"Please!  I didn't mean it Sebatian!" sobbed Ciel, "I order you to wake up!  Please....I didn't mean it.  I'm so sorry."

Ciel held Sebastian's cold body, and sobbed much harder than he had from his broken heart.

 

When the sun had set, a soft hand touched Ciel's shoulder.  The young earl had cried all his tears, and now just sat, staring at Sebastian's still face.  Waiting for his cold lips to curve up into a smirk.

Ciel looked up, his eyes vacant, "Alois."

The blonde knelt besides him and Ciel leaned into him.

"Alois, Alois.  Alois, I killed him.  I told him to die."  The young man thought he had cried himself out, but leaning against his love, he found he had more tears.  Ciel ran his thumb over Sebastian's fine cheek bone, "And he did."

Alois leaned forward and picked up the note left on the bench, unnoticed by Ciel.  He offered it to him, but the other shook his head, "You read it."

Alois carefully opened the parchment with one hand, the other wrapped tightly around the blue haired man besides him. On the page were nine words.

 

_Ciel, please forgive yourself.  Alois, please help him._


End file.
